


Пара слов о чужих запахах

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Гамбит никогда не остаётся на ночь, и Логан уже привык к тому тихому щелчку, с которым закрывается дверь, стоит ему задремать и чуть-чуть разжать пальцы, запутавшиеся в рыжей, пахнущей корицей и апельсинами, гриве Гамбита. И к тому, как утром всё ещё пахнут его телом простыни, когда Логан запихивает их в корзину для грязного белья.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 1





	Пара слов о чужих запахах

Гамбит никогда не остаётся на ночь, и Логан уже привык к тому тихому щелчку, с которым закрывается дверь, стоит ему задремать и чуть-чуть разжать пальцы, запутавшиеся в рыжей, пахнущей корицей и апельсинами, гриве Гамбита. И к тому, как утром всё ещё пахнут его телом простыни, когда Логан запихивает их в корзину для грязного белья.

Когда Гамбит пропадает, Логан делает вид, что всё в порядке, разве что огрызается чуть чаще, но на это никто не обращает внимания, кроме, пожалуй, Джины, но и она не говорит ни слова.  
Логан пробует всё: выматывающие тренировки, доводящие до исступления, флирт с Джиной, заканчивающийся красноватой вспышкой Циклопова взгляда, пойманной на адамантовые когти, пробует даже помогать школьникам с домашними заданиями. Не помогает: стоит ему вытянуться на своей постели, ощущая тягучую усталость, словно отлитый в форме каждой мышцы свинец, и свежий запах стирального порошка заставляет его ворочаться в кровати до самого утра.

\- Спасательная операция не имеет смысла в этом случае, - Циклоп скрещивает руки на груди, и Логан видит, как его ухоженные пальцы сжимают ткань куртки на плечах. - Гамбит оставил письмо, что с ним всё в порядке, что у его друзей проблемы, и он просто едет разобраться.  
\- Его нет уже неделю, - рычит Логан, отворачиваясь, чтобы не выпустить когти и не разукрасить ими спокойное лицо Циклопа. - Как ты думаешь, что Гамбит может делать в Новом Орлеане неделю?  
\- Играть в покер, шляться по борделям, - Циклоп невозмутимо загибает пальцы, и Логан, не выдержав, выходит из его комнаты, не преминув оставить три параллельных зарубки на косяке.

Дверь в комнате Гамбита он тоже вскрывает когтями: аккуратно перерезает язычок замка, прижимается лбом к поддавшейся двери, принюхивается, чтобы почувствовать запах озона. Так обычно пахли заряженные Гамбитом предметы, но озоном не пахнет - только пылью немного и, гораздо сильнее, знакомым запахом его гибкого тела и рыжих волос.  
Логан закрывает за собой дверь и прижимается к ней спиной, закрыв глаза. В темноте он видит отлично, но всё равно уговаривает себя, что ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому пространству. Незастеленная кровать манит его так, как будто под ней - магнит, и Логан перешагивает через столик с почти разложенным пасьянсом и падает поверх смятого одеяла.

Сквозь сон он слышит щелчок двери, привычный донельзя, и непроизвольно сжимает пальцы, будто пытаясь поймать ускользающие рыжие пряди, но его ладонь остаётся пустой.  
Ненадолго, впрочем.  
\- Так-так, здоровяк, - слышит он сразу после того, как чуть скрипит, прогибаясь под тяжестью чужого тела, матрац, и Гамбит задевает кончиками пальцев линию жизни на руке Логана. - Что ты делаешь в моей кровати?  
\- Пришел проверить, не оставил ли ты улик о том, почему смылся, - отзывается Логан, не открывая глаз, и крепко стискивает в ладони пальцы Гамбита. - Но у тебя тут так скучно, что я...  
Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы узнать, что Гамбит в притворном удивлении изгибает бровь и улыбается так, что горло сжимается, и Логан решает не продолжать свою мысль.  
По крайней мере, словами.  
\- И попробуй только слинять сегодня, - шепчет Логан, прижимая Гамбита к кровати, и от апельсинового запаха его волос у Логана голова идёт кругом. Гамбит позволяет стянуть с себя пропахшие марихуаной и ромом джинсы, улыбаясь так, что Логан не решается задавать хоть какие-то вопросы, оставляя это право за Гамбитом, который только разводит руками:  
\- А куда я от тебя сбегу?


End file.
